Tutoring
by AnimexxGirlxx13
Summary: Math is so simple for our Phantomhive; he could do it unconscious. Well, apparently he needs "tutoring" in math, all because of a small crush on his teacher... One-shot unless I decide to write more. *YAOI*
1. A Tutor to Die For

_Tutoring_

**Warning: **Characters may get OOC. Or in my opinion they do.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Black Butler, Claude wouldn't have killed Alois. Oops, I believe I gave a friend a spoiler.

* * *

><p>Ciel stared in wonder at the man who stood before him, his blue eyes growing more lustful and hazy as the minutes ticked by. Oh how he loved Michaelis-sensei, or Sebastian as he so preferred to call him, even in front of the class. He jumped and glared at the blonde haired boy across the room he called his best friend, Alois, who was making hearts with his hands and pointing at him and their math teacher. <em>How immature<em>, Ciel thought angrily.

" Trancy? Would you perhaps like to answer this question?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow.

Alois merely leaned back, quite relaxed, and laughed, a light-hearted, calming sound.

" Oh Michaelis-sensei, you do know that I actually wanted to answer something, I would've raised my hand right?" he smirked.

Sebastian grinned. " And you do realize that if I actually cared what you wanted, I wouldn't have called on you right?"

Alois looked dumbstruck for a moment as the class burst into fits of laughter, Ciel included. It was hilarious to see the amazing comebacks _his_ Sebastian would come up with everyday.

" Now Trancy, I'll ask again. Would you perhaps like to answer this question?" Sebastian asked.

Alois rolled his eyes and stood, grumbling to himself.

" Alright," Sebastian looked at the book in his hands. " Okay solve this equation. 2n + 5 = 4(n + 2) -n."

Alois blinked and looked up at the ceiling, possibly calculating in his head. He smirked at his teacher and replied, " N equals -3."

Sebastian nodded his approval and Alois sat down, awes of admiration and jealousy coming form their classmates.

" Next, Phantomhive." a few squeals went off in the classroom, but he ignored them. Especially the snaps at the his female classmates from Lizzy.

His heart sped up as he watched Sebastian speak, his voice going in one ear and out the other, not processing any of the words.

" Phantomhive?"

" Y-yes?" he stammered.

" The equation?"

" Ah, what was it?" he successfully kept his voice steady, but he knew his cheeks were red. He cursed himself for losing his cool in front of his most favored teacher.

Sebastian grinned slightly and repeated it. " 4(2b - 6) + 11 = 8b - 13."

Ciel opened his mouth to speak but words became lost to him. He forget anything he could've learned to say the answer. Desperate to impress his teacher, he closed his mouth and crossed his arms. He gave him a bored, indifferent look and replied, " Three?"

" It could be," Sebastian said. " The answer I was looking for was real number though."

Ciel nodded and sighed as he sat down.

" Exercise 4-8 on page 373 for homework tonight everyone," he said beginning to wipe off the board. Ciel closed his eyes and heard a " Psst!" from the other side of the room. Another friend of his, Finny, made gestures that seemed to ask, " What's wrong with you?"

He shook his head and wrote down the homework, closing his binder as the bell rang. Alois and Finny joined on either side of him, pestering him with questions. He ran a hand through his hair as he trudged to english, neither one taking their opposing routes to gym and history.

" Shut up!" he yelled finally snapping. " Nothing's wrong with me! I can do math!"

" Is that so Phantomhive?"

Alois snickered at the pink blush that instantly rose onto his. Finny bit his lip to hold in a laugh and said quickly, " I'm off to PE, see ya."

" Uh yeah, Claude's gonna give me triple detention if I'm late again," and Alois ran down the hallway. The bell rang and Ciel prepared to run for his class when he was stopped by his teacher. the hall's began to clear out, the occasional whispering heard as people caught sight of those two together.

" Um, Michaelis-sensei," Ciel stammered. " I-I think I should...go..."

" Lau won't mind," he said dismissively. " I wanted to talk to you about your grade in my class."

" My grade?"

" It's not passing for this semester Phantomhive. I'd suggest tutoring, but I'd need your parents' consent and I hear they are out on business, correct?"

Ciel looked down and nodded.

" Then perhaps after school, we should meet for tutoring."

His head snapped up and he gaped at his teacher for a while before nodding quickly. Sebastian smiled and brought Ciel to his classroom, apologizing and giving Lau and oral admit for Ciel being late. All the while, during Lau's explanation of interrogative pronouns and such, his mind kept wandering to the tutoring after school. He understood the material. He could do it in his sleep, but everytime he stepped into the classroom, his mind was swept away by his teacher.

* * *

><p>Cautiously, he walked into his math class, looking around for his teacher. Ciel hated having PE in the last hour of the day. Had he known yesterday, or a week ago that he'd be getting tutored by Sebastian, he'd have asked for a schedule change. But it was too late for that now. He'd just have to bear with being sweaty at the moment.<p>

" Ciel? Perfect timing," Sebastian appeared from behind his desk, a stack of papers in his hands.

" Uh, is that-"

" Oh no, it's last week's test," he said laughing a bit. " Another thing you didn't do so well on."

Ciel cracked an embarrassed grin. Somehow Sebastian seemed...calmer, more normal. Laid back even.

" Come, I'll explain everything to you."

Sebastian knelt by Ciel's desk, pointing at each equation and explaining them. Ciel couldn't concentrate though, easily forgetting inverse operations seconds after Sebastian explained them.

The man stood up and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

" In this case Ciel, I don't know if you'll be ready for the chapter test," he sighed. " Do you have any problems focusing?"

Ciel hesitated for a moment before nodding. Sebastian raised his eyebrows and grabbed a chair, sitting closer to Ciel than before.

" Really? That's quite surprising, I hear you do incredible work in your other classes. What is it about my class that distracts you?"

He motioned around at the interior of the room. " Is it the gothic theme?"

When Ciel shook his head he began to prod more. " Your classmates? Your friends? My teaching methods?" Then as a joke he added, " Me?"

And you couldn't image his surprise when Ciel nodded at the last guess. Concern grew in Sebastian's eyes as he made Ciel face him. " Ciel, have I done something wrong that distracts you?"

_Other than being hot, no_, he thought but he merely replied, " It's not what you're doing..."

" Then what? It's quite a serious matter when the student is distracted by the teacher themselves."

Ciel diverted his gaze and gave a quiet reply.

" Could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch it," Sebastian said.

" I...like you.."

Sebastian grinned. " I like you too Ciel." The teen's hopes grew and crashed when his teacher added, " You're one of my favorite pupils, along with Alois. Quite an interesting boy, though slightly scary what he draws on his homework."

Ciel frowned and stood up abruptly.

" Sensei...I like you," he whispered. he moved from his seat and stood in front of Sebastian, his face getting closer to the man's. " I like you like this..."

Slowly, nervously, he pressed his lips against his teachers, reveling in the soft warmth of them and retreating after a few seconds. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see his teacher's gaze. He knew he was blushing furiously and if he saw what his teacher was thinking, he'd die.

" Ciel...perhaps you should try to find someone your own age," Sebastian spoke to him gently. " Especially if you're interested in boys...maybe Alois-"

" Alois?" Ciel laughed and opened his eyes to see his teacher gazing down at him. "Alois and I are best friends. And he's creepy. I'm not having a creepy boyfriend. I want _you_ sensei."

Sebastian sighed and placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder. " Ciel, I'm a grown man and you're a fourteen year old boy. As fond as I am of you, it won't work."

" No one has to know!" Ciel exclaimed. He blinked for a second and a smirk grew on his face. " You like me too don't you sensei."

" I never said that."

" But you implied it! You said that as fond as you were of me, it'd never work! That means you've thought about me in that way too, otherwise, you'd have been completely surprised and wouldn't have said that!"

Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed. " Ciel...am I really distracting you in class?"

Ciel tilted his head and nodded.

" Then perhaps it's best we find you a different tutor-"

" No. I want _you_ Michaelis-sen-...Sebastian."

Sebastian blinked and then stood and walked to his desk. He turned around and motioned for Ciel to come to him.

" I'll always like you sensei," he snapped. " So don't try and change-"

Sebastian clutched the boy in his arms and gently brushed his bangs out of his sapphire eyes. A light blush dusted across his pale cheeks as he stammered to find words. The older leaned forward and captured Ciel's lips with his, hesitating before licking the boy's bottom lip and invading his mouth with his tongue. Ciel gasped and closed his eyes, pressing against his beloved Sebastian and standing on his toes.

The taller man broke away, staring at his panting student before lifting him up and sitting him on his desk. Ciel fearlessly took Sebastian face in his hands and kissed him, a soft moan escaping as his teacher's tongue entered his mouth again. As Sebastian's hands pressed against the boy's back, bringing him as close as possible, Ciel's traveled down his chest, unbuttoning the white shirt that his teacher was wearing.

Tempted to stop him, his hands shifted, but Ciel shook his head subtley.

" I won't be able to concentrate Sebastian," he smirked. The latter glared at his student as he used himself against him.

Ciel pulled the shirt off of Sebastian's body, latching onto his pale neck like it was candy. Soft groans unwillingly escaped the man as Ciel bit and sucked on the skin, traveling down his collar bone.

" C-ciel." He smirked at the hiss and gasped in surprise as he was thrown back on the desk. The buttons on his school uniform were easily and quickly undone, his body shivering as the cold air brushed his warm chest.

Sebastian leaned forward and kissed the younger boy's neck before whispering, " Answer this question and I'll do whatever you want."

Excitement coursing through him at just the deep sound of Sebastian's voice he gulped and nodded.

" What's t stand for in the equation 6 + 6(2t - 1) = 3 + 12t?"

Ciel gasped and whimpered at the feeling of Sebastian's tongue slide up his neck, his train of thought crashing to an abrupt stop.

" Well, Ciel?"

" I-it's...um..." Ciel closed his eyes, desperate to find the answer. His eyes flew open as he felt a pair of lips meet his. " Damn it! I don't know!"

Sebastian smirked and stood up, slowly buttoning up his shirt. Ciel sat up quickly and just stared at his teacher, anger and realization brewing inside of him.

" You planned this all along didn't you bastard?"

" I'd watch what I say. I'm still your teacher you know," the man said slowly. Ciel bit his lip before continuing.

" You had no intention of doing what I wanted did you?"

Sebastian sighed and went over to where they had been reviewing only a few moments ago, ignoring his question.

" Well?"

" Ciel. You do realize I'm a twenty four year old man right? And you're fourteen? It's not exactly appropriate for us to have sex."

" So?"

"...How nice to be young and naive."

Ciel raised an eyebrow and got off the desk, crossing over to his teacher who'd finished gathering his things.

" Sensei, you know what I think? I think you like me, but you're too concerned with your job and reputation to even care."

" I like all of my students Phantomhive."

" You like me more though. If you liked all your students as much as you like me, you'd call them by their first names like you've been calling me Ciel up until now."

" That's because I thought you'd be more comfortable."

" And I most certainly was Sebastian. See? You like it when I say your name-"

" Phantomhive!" The sudden change from calm to frustration startled Ciel and he stumbled backward, his eyes wide when surprise which burned slowly to annoyance. " We're not having this discussion anymore."

Sebastian headed for the door, stopping for a split second and leaving. Ciel stood there for a moment before jerking his binder off the desk and running out behind him.

" Sebastian! Hey! Wait!"

The man didn't bother turning around or even stopping to talk to the boy. Ciel caught up to him easily though and said in between breaths, " We'll still be tutoring right?"

" I think you should hire a real tutor instead of me Phantomhive. They may know more."

" But I like you Sebastian." Ciel smirked at him as he closed his eyes and tried to ignore it. " I like you and I won't stop. Especially since I know you like me."

" I like all my students."

" But I'm special."

" Everyone's special Phantomhive."

" Well I'm a different kind of special."

Sebastian stopped and frowned at the teenager beside him, who'd followed him all the way to his car. " You're really persistent, you know that?"

" I'm only persistent with you Sebastian," Ciel smirked. There was a blow of a horn and the boy turned to look at the car that had only recently pulled up. " I'm no going to give up Sebastian. Just you watch."

" You do whatever you like Phantomhive. See you tomorrow." He got into his car and started it up, the engine roaring to life as a sign that their conversation was over and done with. Ciel grinned slyly and winked at his teacher before quickly buttoning his shirt and running towards the car that had come for him. Sebastian sighed and leaned into the steering wheel. What a troublesome student; especially since he could read him like a book.

This year was going to be hectic.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I bet you thought there was gonna be lemon ;) TROLOLOL. XD No lemon sorry. I lost the mood. Well, Patricia, Isabella, Abrianna (and any other people who happened to read this) Merry Christmas. Here be your gift. I think I just became a Ciel X Sebastian fan writing this...strange.


	2. Letting the Games Begin

Chapter 2: Letting the Games Begin

* * *

><p>Ciel waltzed into his school the next day, formulating a plan slyly in his head as Alois talked to him about some stupid show he watched on TV last night. His eyes flickered up and caught sight of his teacher, a blush that he tried to control rising onto his cheek. His mouth grew dry as he thought about yesterday's kiss, his lips on Sebastian's, their bodies pressed together and Ciel himself lain out onto his teacher's desk-<p>

" Ciel!" The darker haired boy jumped, wishing he could punch the blonde for interrupting his fantasy. " Were you listening to anything I said?"

" Um...no?"

Alois threw his hands up in the air and trudged off, muttering something about finding Finny. Ciel sighed in relief and walked up to his teacher casually.

" Good morning Michaelis-sensei," he said politely. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and replied " Good morning".

" So what's today's lesson plan?" he asked slowly, trying to spark conversation.

" ...Review Phantomhive. We're reviewing."

" Are we going to play a game?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian nodded and seemed to relax; only Ciel would notice since it was so subtle. Taking this chance, he stepped closer and took his teacher's free hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Sebastian stopped and looked at their hands for a moment before looking at Ciel.

" Very funny Phantomhive."

" Who's laughing sensei?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and tried to shake Ciel's hand away, but his grip was tight. Ciel had no intention of letting go anytime soon.

" What's the matter sensei? You just suddenly stopped walking."

Sebastian looked around and saw that no eyes were following them, but Ciel had their hands securely hidden. Sebastian stared back at Ciel, meeting the boy's sparkling azure eyes that shimmered with mischief.

" You're really persistent Ciel," he whispered.

" And you sensei, are really stubborn," Ciel smirked.

Sebastian sighed and decided to not even bother trying to make him let go. They both knew good and well that Ciel wouldn't let go that easily.

" Ciel!"

Said person growled in what seemed to be frustration. He put on a fake smile and faced Lizzy,as she attacked him with a hug.

" L-lizzy," he stammered. He reluctantly let go of Sebastian's hand, which the man found himself feeling slightly disappointed at the action.

" Ciel! When will you take me out?"

" Say what?" he asked. The girl looked at him in disappointment and shock. " Um, Lizzy, i think you're mistaken..."

Sebastian held back a laugh as he watched Lizzy's face go from confused to determined.

" That's alright Ciel! We have more days ahead of us! We can have plenty of dates!"

" Oh..yeah...you bet..." Ciel mumbled. Lizzy nodded excitedly and bounced away.

Sebastian looked at the boy's slightly irritated and nervous face.

" If you don't like her, why don't you tell her?"

" Because! Lizzy's been my friend since...as long as can remember! I can't just crush her heart and leave her to pick up the pieces!"

Shocked with his student's sudden angry and defiant tone, he nodded and continued walking, the issue of the two once holding hands not even bothering him anymore.

* * *

><p>Ciel lingered in his math classroom as long as he could, the first period class staring at him curiously.<p>

" What? Haven't you seen someone who has fourth hour math hang around in the first hour class?" he snapped.

" Ciel, maybe you should get to PE," Sebastian said sighing.

" Don't you want me here sensei?" he asked innocently.

" What I want is for you to not be late for your class. Good bye Phantomhive."

Ciel frowned at Sebastian's dismissive attitude. Slowly, a smirk grew onto his face.

" Goodbye sensei. I'll see you later," and he leaned forward, giving his teacher a gentle peck on the cheek.

Ignoring the shocked, angered look he was getting from the man, he sauntered out the classroom, feeling quite proud of himself.

Damn that kid, Sebastian thought. Just openly kisses me in front of the whole class. What was he-

" Come on Ciel~!"

" Alois! Let me go! Aren't you supposed to be going home?"

The teacher looked up and saw his students, the last ones to leave the grounds. The blonde boy was steadily tugging on the sleeve of Ciel's jacket. Ciel looked slightly annoyed, but amused at the same time. Sebastian frowned slightly, a bitter feeling stirring in his stomach. He couldn't be jealous could he? Of his student and his best friend being so...close?

Sebastian furiously shook his head. No, he was just feeling lonely he supposed. After being around children all day and living alone, one would feel that way right?

* * *

><p>" Ciel~ come to my house~! Please?" Alois said in a whining tone.<p>

" Look blondie, I would, if I could but I have other stuff to do!" Ciel exclaimed pulling his arm again.

Truth be told, he didn't mind going to his friend's house, but the way Alois was acting towards him was slightly...strange. He never acted like this during school hours.

" But Ciel-"

" Alois! I've really got to go! Quit pestering-"

And out the corner of his eye, he saw his beloved teacher preparing to leave, his gaze quickly diverting from them as he shook his head furiously. Ciel was confused for a moment before a wicked idea formed in his head. Could Sebastian perhaps be...jealous?

" Actually Alois... I guess I will come to you house tonight," he said slowly.

" Really? I thought you would yell at me to quit bothering and go home; what's with the change of heart?" Alois asked innocently.

" Just thought I should spend some more time with my best friend is all, " Ciel said smiling at him. " Maybe you should invite Finny too."

The slight brightening Alois's eyes took on dimmed significantly, though Ciel didn't bother registering what it could've meant. But that didn't mean it didn't go unnoticed.

" Um, yeah, sure," Alois he said slowly.

He fingers slid across the screen as he dialed the familiar number, holding up to his ear and wiating. Ciel looked again to where his teacher was and cursed silently at the empty parking space.

" Finny said he'll meet us at my place," Alois said after a few seconds. " Wanna go to your house and pick up- Ciel?"

" Hm?" the pale-faced boy said, startled out of his thoughts.

" Uh...like I said, do you want to go to your house and get anything you need?"

" Can't I just use your stuff?" Ciel asked with an innocent look.

Alois blinked in surprise, a light, very subtle, blush hinting on his cheeks. " Eh? Um, s-sure."

Ciel didn't bother registering Alois's behavior again, but didn't let it be ignored either.

" Then shall we?" Ciel walked first to his waiting car, the blonde boy trailing behind him. When they were inside, the door shut securely behind them, Alois faced Ciel with a serious expression.

" Ciel. How do you feel about me?"

Ciel paused for a moment and placed a hand on the other's shoulder. " You're one of my precious friends Alois, that's certain."

They shared a smile after his response, one more pained than the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hehe~ To all you people that reviewed on the formerly one-shot AKA first chapter, thankies~! Your reviews made me smile A LOT. Like no joke. I'm sorry this is so short ( I normally write longer chapters) and that this took SO LONG, but, I wanted to come up with a good enough plot since this wasn't originally supposed to be a full-blown story. Maybe you can see where this is going from here huh? ;) But, hopefully, you guys enjoyed this enough to continue reading :D Review ne~?


	3. Alois's Dilemma

Chapter 3: Alois's Dilemma

* * *

><p>Ciel didn't pay any mind to Alois's attempts at holding his hand. He didn't pay any mind to when Alois sat uncomfortably close. He did pay mind, however, to Alois playing around with his hair. And stroking his arm. And being a bit daring as try to touch him in...unmentionable places.<p>

Ciel shot out the car and tried walking with a quick, yet relaxed stride up the long driveway.

" Ciel! Wait up!" Alois called.

" Ah...no! The bathroom calls! I've held it in for too long!" Ciel replied loudly.

Some of Alois's gardeners chuckled at the blunt outburst, quickly diminishing their laughter when their young master and his friend walked by.

" Oh!" Alois caught up easily to Ciel, a cunning grin slithering onto his lips as he mischievously looked at Ciel. He leaned his lips near Ciel's ear, slightly brushing them along the shell as he whispered, " You have business to take care of down there?"

Ciel shot backward in confusion and embarrassment, his face scarlet as he pointed a trembling finger at Alois.

" Y-you-! I'm doing anything like that!" he protested strongly.

" I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Alois laughed doubling over uncontrollably. " Your face...a camera...oh God Ciel! I wish I got that on video!"

" Hmph," Ciel grumbled to himself shakily getting up and trying to brush away grass stains on his pure white shirt. With a light laugh, Alois followed his friend into his extravagant home, his countless butlers and maids greeting them heartily.

" Come on Ciel," Alois said grabbing the younger's arm. " We should go up to my room."

" Ah, um, alright," Ciel said slowly.

As Alois practically dragged Ciel up the stairs, a plan forged in his mind. He knew just how to make Ciel his, and his alone.

* * *

><p>With an irritated sigh, Sebastian slammed down the same glass he'd been drinking from for the past hour. Or two.<p>

" Sebastian, maybe you should-"

" That boy," Sebastian said in a shaky whisper. " I could get fired for this Claude! The way he looks at me...the passes he makes...I could well be accused of pedophilia!"

" Calm down Sebastian, we came to get your mind off of things, not make them worse," Claude placed a comforting hand on his coworker's shoulder. However, he could already see Sebastian's cheeks tainting a light pink and his eyes losing their light.

" Sebastian?"

" But you know Claude?" Sebastian said in a drawled tone. " I can't stop..._thinking_ about him. One day...we kissed ya know? His lips...they were so soft. Innocent, no matter how bad he acts."

" Sebastian...maybe we should get you home," Claude said standing.

Sebastian looked at the empty stool where Claude had been sitting and began to sluggishly stand after staring at the empty space for a while. Unable to keep his balance, he fell forward, Claude swiftly catching and supporting his friend.

" Jeez, " Claude sighed with a slight smile, " guy never could hold his liqour."

* * *

><p>Alois pressed his ear against the bathroom door for the thousandth time, trying to hear what Ciel might've been doing in his room. Pacing back and forth, he sighed with irritation as he took in his appearance in the mirror. Ciel wouldn't mind to much if he didn't wear a shirt right? Oh, what did it matter, he wanted to capture Ciel's heart and body as much as possible tonight.<p>

With a jubilant throw of the bathroom door, he stepped into his room with far more of a grand entrance than was necessary, causing Ciel to jump from the sudden happenings.

" AH, Alois?"

" yes my love?" Alois asked planting himself at the side of the bed.

Ciel sighed and decided to ignore the my love from Alois. " Where's your shirt?"

" Can't a guy sleep half naked sometimes?" he asked as innocently as possible.

" Not with company over. Especially if they're sharing a bed."

Alois grinned and swung himself up to sit next to Ciel, placing a hand on his thigh in what was supposed to be a bold hint to the latter. His heart pounding in his chest, he leaned over and whispered in Ciel's ear, " Isn't that the whole point though?"

Ciel's reaction repeated itself as he scrambled on the bed in an attempt to put a fine distance between himself and Alois.

Alois laughed and got off the bed to walk towards the door.

" Where're you going you shameless pervert?" Ciel hissed clutching the sheets.

" I'm just going to lock the door, I don't want anyone to interrupt our conversation," Alois replied. A click resounded and Alois strolled back to his bed casually, sitting closer than normal next to Ciel.

" Ciel," the blonde's face morphed from light-hearted to serious. " Why do you like our teacher."

" Huh?" he stammered.

" You like him. I don't get it. Sure, he's hot, but...why?" Alois asked.

Ciel looked up, a soft smile growing on his face. " He's kind, and no matter how much of a smartass he can be, he's gentle to everyone. And he tries to help people, even if he acts like he doesn't care."

Alois's heart clenched as he watched the dreamy state take over the one he cared about most.

" Ciel."

The paler boy looked at his friend.

" Have you ever...have you ever considered me...more than a friend?"

"...You mean like...best friends?"

" Oh my God Ciel!" Alois cried in frustration. " Like boyfriends!"

" Eh?"

" Ciel! I-! I...can't...bear to watch you. the way you look at Michaelis-sensei...why him?"

" Alois?"

The blonde by now had his hand placed on Ciel's cheek, staring into the midnight blue eyes as if they were his lifeline. Quickly, he placed his lips onto Ciel's. both of them stayed silent, unmoving as Alois tried savoring the moment while Ciel tried making sense of it.

" Ciel..I want you..." Alois whispered.

Ciel's mind came to and he weakly began to struggle against his friend. Alois was leaning over Ciel at that point, sitting on his waist as he stared down at him with their noses nearly touching.

" Alois...stop it..."

Alois shook his head and pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips again.

" Why not me Ciel? Why your _teacher_? Why not your best friend?"

" Sebastian wouldn't do this," Ciel said in a slightly shaky voice.

" And that's why I deserve you more," Alois retorted.

Ciel gasped once Alois icy hands flitted around on his bare chest,

He removed his lips for a second and began to trace the pale column with his fingertips before kissing him gently. Ciel sat unmoving, unable to comprehend the situation as Alois drew his tongue along his neck, his nimble fingers unbuttoning his shirt. Fluttering gently across the pale boy's delicate chest, he snaked his hands suggestively lower.

" A-Alois! S-st-stop it! Seriously!"

Alois fell backward at the forceful push Ciel had given him, his eyes staring blankly at the royal purple bedding.

" I-I...I'm going home! Good night Alois!"

Alois stared at the bed with no response, the only thing making sense to him in that moment were Ciel words and the slamming of the door that broke his chance. In a heartbeat, he jumped from his bed and flung open the door, flying down the stairs in search of the one he cared for most.

" Where's Ciel? Where is he?" Alois yelled at a butler frantically.

" Master Alois, Master Ciel had lest the residence a moment ago without any reason except he wanted to go home. Shall we get him to return?" the butler said.

Alois stared at the door with heavy pain in his eyes as he whispered no. With a heavy heart full of regret, he trudged upstairs, unable to accept that he'd no chance with him.

* * *

><p>Claude sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation as his friend groaned about his headache. It was what, two in the morning?<p>

Good thing it's Saturday, Claude thought grimly.

" Go on home Claude, I can take care of myself," Sebastian sighed. " I don't live far from his...park or whatever anyway."

" Are you sure I mean-"

" Bye Claude," Sebastian cut in, leaving the other man alone on the bench.

With a staggering yet steady walk, he traveled on the pavement weaving through the dimly lit area.

" Sebastian...?"

" Ciel?" The voice sounded like his and once the figure's feature were pointed out to him the dim light, he jumped to action.

" WHat are you doing out here? Why aren't you at home? Do you realize what could've happened to you?"

" What time is it...?" Ciel asked slowly.

" Almost two fifteen," Sebastian sighed and put a hand on his forehead. " I'll take you ho-"

" Sebastian...can I...go home with you?"

Sebastian stared at his student with utter confusion as to what brought this on

" Ciel, I don't think-"

" Please?" The student nearly begged. " I...I don't think I can go home...after Alois."

" Alois? What about him?"

Ciel shook his head and sighed. " Can I just...go home with you?"

Sebastian's heart leaped as an image filled his mind; of actually living with the boy in front of him.

" ...Alright. But ONE NIGHT. And don't try anything Phantomhive, that's illegal."

Ciel smirked and replied, " It's only illegal if we get caught."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Uwahhh, sorry for being late! And I apologize for the short chapter. But, I believe the next chapter will be longer~

Review, Alert, Favorite please~

Oh, and one more thing. originally, this was going to contain a lemon, but I'm not exactly sure about doing that now since FF seems to be taking down explicit stories. Maybe I'll imply it and leave it up to your imaginations how things went ne?


	4. Hard to Explain

Chapter 4: Hard to Explain

* * *

><p>Sebastian anxiously glanced over his shoulder at the thirteen year old sitting casually on his couch, taking in the surroundings. No matter how calm he looked, he was panicking on the inside. He had his student -a boy with a crush on him!- in his home to spend the night. If the wrong people saw him leave and they got the wrong idea...<p>

" Sebastian."

Ciel was laid out on his couch, staring at the opposing wall and then him as he wiggled slightly, knowingly exposing his legs to his teacher's unwilling gaze.

What had Sebastian gotten himself into.

" Do you have an extra blanket?" he asked.

The man blinked and asked, " You plan on sleeping there?"

" Well, you said not to try anything and I don't think I'll be able to resist-"

" Sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch," Sebastian said.

Ciel sat up slightly with a "Huh?" escaping him as Sebastian crossed his arms, avoiding the surprised gaze with a huff.

" You heard me. Go to my room," he muttered.

" B-but it's your house Sebastian, and I don't want to intrude much," Ciel said uncomfortably.

He studied his student for a moment before asking, " That isn't like you."

" What?"

" This isn't like you. Normally, you'd be saying things like 'I won't go to your bed if you don't come with me sensei'. What's wrong."

" N-nothing!" Ciel stammered quickly. " I-it's just that...I'm concerned for your job! What if...what if someone sees me! Sees us together and gets the wrong idea! Everyone knows who I am so saying we're related won't work. What will you do?"

Sebastian pondered the question. It certainly was a predicament.

" I'll say I'm your butler," Sebastian concluded.

" My _what_?"

" Your butler," Sebastian said slightly smirking. " Do you think that would be hard for anyone to believe? My lord."

" I-I'm not a lord! I'm just wealthy!" Ciel protested with a crimson face. " However...m-my lord does have a nice ring to it."

" Indeed it does," Sebastian said. " Now, go to my room and get some sleep. It's the second door on the right."

Ciel stood defiantly and crossed his arms. " If you're my butler, then you must do my bidding. I refuse to go to bed, unless you come along as well."

Sebastian frowned and replied in a stern voice, " Ciel. No. Enough of this butler nonsense. Go to bed, it's late."

" No. Not until you come too. After all it was _your _idea."

" Phantomhive."

" I beg your pardon? You dare address me as such by my _last name_?" Ciel in mock disbelief.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, he sighed and gave in.

" Good! Now, hurry and bathe, I'll be waiting!" Ciel said in such an innocent way that Sebastian was almost glad the boy was in his apartment.

Almost.

* * *

><p>Ciel bounced excitedly on the bed as he heard the bathroom door open from down the hall. But the bedroom door never did.<p>

" Ciel Phantomhive, I'm only coming into that room if you don't look at me."

" Sensei~ I don't mind your nakedness! I'm sure it's beautiful!" Ciel called.

" Phantomhi-"

" Fine, fine Sebastian," Ciel groaned. He turned around to face the headboard, shutting his eyes and giving the okay. He couldn't help a smile that stretched onto his face as he heard the door open and soft footsteps. Slightly, he turned his head and opened his eyes slightly only to feel himself pushed facedown onto the bed with enough force to keep him down, but not to smother him.

" I knew I couldn't trust you," the man sighed.

" Oh come on! I just wanted to have a little peek at your manhood!" he said in a muffled voice

" You don't need to even worry about it!" Sebastian snapped.

" But what about when we have sex and I'm disa-"

" WE ARE **NEVER** HAVING SEX!"

Ciel was silent for a moment as Sebastian slowly began to lift his hand off his student's head. Ciel then looked at him and said, " Sensei, when will you tell the truth?"

" What?"

Ciel sat up, eyes roaming over the man's sculpted chest before saying, " I know you like me."

" I do like you Ciel, as a student," Sebastian sighed. " Please, just drop the subject."

" No. Not until you admit it!" he snapped fiercely. " No one has to know! I promise! Not even-"

" **NO**!" Sebastian yelled. " No Ciel...just...no. I don't want another word."

" Then kiss me," Ciel said balancing on his knees.

" Ciel, no. Don't you da-" Silence finished Sebastian sentence as Ciel forcefully pressed his lips against Sebastian's, wrapping his thin arms around his neck and trapping the man against his body.

" C-Ciel.." Sebastian muttered against the kiss. " S-stop..."

Ciel shook his head and parted his lips, slipping his tongue through Sebastian's own pair and entangling the two in a warm dance that left both of them needing more than one believed they needed.

And yet Sebastian couldn't stop.

Hesitantly, he moved his hands to the younger male's waist, massaging the skin underneath the long shirt before pressing forward onto the bed, climbing above the boy and trying not to take notice of the problem growing underneath his towel.

Letting his hands roam along the clothed chest of his student -and considering removing some of the irritating restraints- he took in the high pitched moan of the boy as he pressed his knee in between his legs as a begging to continue and began to bite on his neck, Ciel's gasping becoming louder with each bite.

Sebastian froze as an electric jolt went up his spine and back to his core, making him tremble in pleasure as he became aware of the hand gripping his manhood underneath the towel. Clenching his hands into fists, he bit his lip to control his voice as Ciel began to squeeze his length in his small hands.

" Please say my name sensei..." Ciel said in a small, yet horribly erotic voice.

Matching his eyes with Ciel's blue ones, he mustered up all his strength and grabbed the pleasurable hand touching him, saying in a husky voice, " If you weren't my student...had it not been for what little sense I had then...I would've taken you by now."

Ciel pouted and muttered, " Damn. Student title gets in the way again."

To Sebastian's relief, Ciel let go -with great reluctance might I add- and allowed him to stand up.

" How do you suppose I take care of this now Phantomhive?" Sebastian said quickly clearing his throat.

Ciel looked up at the ceiling for a moment before a devilish look crossed his face. Sebastian felt a chill run down his spine as he realized what the boy figured he could do to help.

" No."

" But I'm sure you tast-"

" NO."

" Sensei~"

" No!"

" But I want to taste you!"

" No! That's the last word on the subject!" Sebastian sighed and headed towards the door. " I might as well take a cold shower. I'm not going to risk you hearing me jerk off in the bathroom and trying to take advantage of the opportunity."

With an irritated groan Ciel fell onto his back, bouncing on the bed before deciding to rummage through his teachers drawers.

* * *

><p>Ciel shifted uncomfortably for the umpteenth time that night. He hadn't exactly imagined this scenario like this. In his head, Sebastian came into the room with sexy silk black boxers with his beautiful eyes gleaming mischievously as he himself tried sitting calmly. And then his teacher would play around with him a bit, teasing him constantly, but never giving him the satisfaction he really wanted, and would kiss his cheek good night as the smaller of the two curled up into his chest to listen to the beautiful steady heartbeat that belonged to the one he adored so much.<p>

Unfortunately, he was facing Sebastian's back as the man tried to go to sleep at four something in the morning.

" Sebastian..." Ciel whispered. " Sebastian!"

The teacher desperately tried ignoring his student, afraid that he would bug him to no end and he wouldn't be able to get at least a minute of sleep.

Ciel had only allowed him thirty seconds so far after all.

" Sensei~ sensei~!" Came more whispers.

He shifted and screwed his eyes shut as Ciel continued to pester him, his voice almost seemingly growing louder. With a groan, Sebastian moved the pillow over his head. All he wanted was sleep! Was that so much to ask! Ciel pouted at this action and shifted closer, drawing a finger up Sebastian's back.

" Sensei~ I need help with a math equation!" he whispered.

" I didn't assign homework."

" It's to better my education though!"

" Fine! If I answer will you let me sleep?!" Sebastian snapped sitting up.

" Yes!"

" Alright, hurry up," Sebastian groaned running his hand over his face.

" Okay...if i have a bottle of lube, plus your-"

" CIEL!"

* * *

><p>Thank God it was Saturday, Sebastian hadn't gotten more than an hours worth of sleep that night. Groaning miserably, he wiped a hand agonizingly down his face and moved to sit up. He frowned slightly at the feeling of something warm draped across his waist and brushed his hand across it, leaping up in alarm at the soft sigh that came from the bed intruder.<p>

" Oh hello, Sebastian," Ciel said grinning. Sebastian could only stare wide-eyed in confusion as his student rubbed his eyes drowsily. " What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

" Oh God. Please God tell me we didn't..." Sebastian whispered.

" Sensei? What are you talking about?"

" Oh my God, is someone sees you _leave.._" Sebastian sank to his knees in despair, gripping fistfuls of his hair and willing the teenager in his bed away as if he were an illusion.

Ciel stared at the mental breakdown his teacher was having and sighed, " Sensei, it's okay, please calm down."

" _No,_ Ciel, don't you_ get _it?!" he snapped. " Last night I went for a drink, I must've seen you out last night and invited you back, and...and..."

Ciel raised an eyebrow in disbelief at his teacher's panicked state. Sure, he could smell the alcohol on Sebastian, but the man had seemed barely intoxicated. Could he really have been so drunk that he didn't remember last night?

" Sebastian," he said slowly. " Does your head hurt?"

As if on cue, Sebastian took notice of the throbbing sensation in his head and groaned slightly. Ciel grinned; this was almost perfect! If Sebastian thought they'd already had sex, he couldn't possibly reject Ciel now! Being the type of man he was, Sebastian would definitely take responsibility. A small voice in the back of his head was screaming that it was wrong to take advantage of Sebastian in such a vulnerable state, but...

_Ah fuck it, _Ciel thought.

He stepped off the bed and knelt next to Sebastian, rubbing his back in as soothing a motion as he could muster.

" It's okay sensei, lovers do this _all _the time!"

" We are _not _lovers Ciel!"

" But we're on a first name basis and that says lovers enough!"

Sebastian lifted his head stared directly into his students eyes, the intensity of his gaze sending shivers up and down Ciel's spine.

" Ciel, I could lose my job for this."

A pang of guilt hit the teen in his chest at the desperation in Sebastian's voice. _Tell him the truth now while you still can you dumbass._

...

Nah.

" Sebastian, you know how rich I am," Ciel said light-heartedly. " I could support you!"

" Ciel-"

" Not another word darling!" Ciel swung his leg over Sebastian, straddling his waist and running his hands over the grown man's chest in adoration.

" ...Ciel. I've just realized you're dressed."

" Mmhmm, and?"

" Well if we did..such activities, I'm nearly positive you'd be naked."

Ciel was silent for a moment before meeting his teacher's eyes and saying in the calmest voice he could manage, " I got dressed after sensei."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but before he could manage another word, Ciel covered his teachers mouth with his. Ciel prayed in desperation that his teacher's mind would be in too much pain to even think further on the subject. Pressing further, he gently bit his teacher's lip, moving his hips against Sebastian's and causing the older man to shudder deeply.

To Ciel's surprise, he felt Sebastian's hand press against the small of his back and cup his neck, in a small effort to pull his closer. Ciel's released the soft moan that had been building up in his throat and ground his hips harder against Sebastian.

Sebastian's hips instinctively lifted slightly, his muscles flexing in an attempt to restrain himself. Even if he and Ciel had done...unmentionable things last night, that didn't mean it was okay to do them again!

And yet...

Reluctantly, Sebastian broke off the kiss, his eyes trained on his student's fervently pink lips before slowly gliding up to meet his eyes. Ciel's cheeks were slightly flushed, his eyes widened as if he were shocked at what had just happened, even though he'd instigated it all. Sebastian watched his student look down between, keenly aware that Ciel was studying the bulge he was resting on. His dear student glanced up at him, his cheeks even redder as he silently asked with his eyes, mischief glowing in them as well as an innocent desire to try it.

" Absolutely not."

Ciel's expression fell like a ton of bricks, his eyes going from lustful to disappointed to shocked and slightly irritated in one swoop.

" What do you mean _no_! Sensei, we might as well-"

" Ciel, just because we did it once, doesn't mean it's right for us to do it again," Sebastian said. He gently lifted Ciel out of his lap, only slightly surprised at how light he actually was for a fourteen year old. " We've already dug ourselves a hole, let's not throw ourselves in it."

Carefully standing, Sebastian ran ahand through his hair and began to head for his bathroom.

" But Sebastian! No one has to kn-"

" C_iel_," Sebastian said, irriation lacing his voice. " That's _enough. _As far as anyone is concerned, last night _did not happen_ understand? That was accident."

Ciel couldn't help the pang in his heart, even though he knew nothing had actually transpired between him and his teacher last night. but still, the fact that Sebastian was so adamant to the situation hurt all the same.

Sebastian mentally slapped himself for his harshness, but it had to be done. After all, had he even given Ciel the slightest bit more of an impression that it was okay to formulate some type of relationship, all hell would've broken loose.

And by hell, he meant anyone out to get him to lose his job.

As much as he wanted to go over and console the child, he couldn't. It would only appear to Ciel as if he were apologizing and taking back what he said. And then Ciel would begin once again with his advances. He'd have to endure Ciel's silence for now and explain to him the situation when he took him home. Hopefully, Ciel would understand.

Yet deep down inside, he knew Ciel wouldn't. Not really.

* * *

><p>Alois couldn't help but punch himself in the head for doing something so<em> stupid.<em>

" God damn it, why did I have to force myself on him like that," he muttered irritably. He kicked a can lying on the pavement, watching it skip a few paces forward as he searched for the words he'd say to Ciel.

_Hey..I'm sorry I tried to fuck you last night._

No, too blunt.

_Ciel, I know we're friends-_

No, that wouldn't come out right.

_Ciel, I'm sorry for my behavior, I-_

" God damn it I don't KNOW!" Alois cried.

He ran a hand through his hair, irritation simmering in him. Jeez, how was he going to even explain his situation? It was probably obvious -no, a full blown fact- that he liked Ciel now. It was impossible to deny. And yet..

Alois stopped and leaned against the fence, racking his brain for the words he'd say when he went to Ciel's house. Nothing came to mind except images of the previous night, images that now brought a heated blush to his face at how impulsive and lewd he'd been.

" Ahh, idiot, idiot, IDIOT!"

" Alois?"

He blinked and came out of his reverie, meeting the eyes of none other than Lizzy. She grinned broadly, obviously happy to see him, for some odd reason.

" Oh, I'm glad I ran into you! Are you going to my darling Ciel's house too?"

_**Your **__darling Ciel? Pfft this bitch-_

" yep, I sure am," Alois said quickly. He eyed the bag in her hands before adding, " Would you like me to take you there?"

Her eyes lit up brilliantly as she nodded, take his arm and beginning to chatter about the contents of the bag. Alois blocked most of it out the rest of the way; because really, who'd want to listen to a girl talk about some gift she bought for a guy. Especially if it wasn't Valentine's Day

" Ah, look! CIELL!"

Alois's head snapped up from the ground he'd been studying for the past ten minutes and felt his heart shrivel up and die at the sight of Ciel.

And Sebastian.

Lizzy let go of him and sprinted to Ciel, motoring about the gift she'd bought him and how she hoped she liked it. Although Ciel was taking in everything she said and being polite, Alois could tell that his attention was still ninety percent elsewhere.

" Well, it seems you can get home on your own Phantomhive," Sebastian said with his signature smile. " Have a good day you three."

The man turned around and went back the way they'd came, Alois and Lizzy calling goodbye but Ciel staring at the man's retreating back. Alois could tell he had something on his mind, the complex look on his face obvious. Ciel turned back around and met his eyes, his expression coming to life as if he'd just noticed him there.

" AH Lizzy.." he said slowly. " Can we talk later? I've some things to say to Alois."

The blonde's heart skipped a beat as Lizzy pouted and said goodbye. His best friend motioned for him to follow. _Oh shit, oh fucking shit, _he thought. _He's pissed. He's freaked out. He hates me. He-_

" Alois, " Ciel said, waiting for his friend to catch up next to him. " I want you to know that I'm not mad."

_God it's like he read my mind. _" You aren't mad...?" Alois asked carefully.

" Just a little shocked," Ciel blushed slightly and offered a small grin. " Not every day your best friend comes onto you like that you know?"

Alois felt his heart calm a little, and smiled back. " Y-yeah..sorry about that..I was-"

" Ah, let's just forget about it hm?" Ciel said quickly. " I mean..we can't _forget _about it..but let's just not mention it."

Alois sighed and nodded, stoppingg mid-stride to take his friend's outstretched hand.

" Friends?" Ciel said.

"...Yeah," Alois said slowly. " Friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hah, that took longer than expected. Sorry for the ridiculous wait you guys. I guess you could say this was a type of hiatus. Sorry! It was unexpected and I've had lots going on, school was only a part of it. Hopefully I still have lots of people wanting to read this story! It _was_ only intended to be a one-shot after all, I'm just going with the flow until our lovely couple ends up into each others arms. :3 I honestly have no legit plot in mind except the obvious predicament of a teacher/student relationship.

So if you have ideas or somethng you'd like to see (nothing too crazy guys lol), then just put it in a review!

Favorite, Alert, Review/Comment please~!


End file.
